1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the field of telephone services, and more particularly to a message forwarding system that may be used in the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone systems may provide Caller Identification (CID) information that allows a call recipient to determine information regarding the caller's name, caller's telephone number, and time of an originating call. For calls received on a land line, CID information may be displayed on customer premises equipment (CPE). For calls made to a mobile telephone, CID information may be presented on a screen incorporated into the call recipient's mobile telephone.